oneshot: INOLVIDABLES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot Navideño.Kurama/HIei."No sé cómo habían terminado convenciendo de estar allí... bueno, no era la primera vez... creo que ya estoy más que ablandado... siempre termino envuelto en estas festividades... por una u otra razón, mi espíritu ya no..."


Fics basado en Yu Yu Hakusho

INOLVIDABLES 

**Por**

**DarKcrYoniC**

_Qué se puede esperar de una instancia que nunca has vivido. Qué puedes esperar de una fiesta que no se hizo más que para ningens..._

_No sé cómo habían terminado convenciendo de estar allí... bueno, no era la primera vez... creo que ya estoy más que ablandado... siempre termino envuelto en estas festividades... por una u otra razón, mi espíritu ya no parece resistirse demasiado._

_Un árbol dentro de una casa, luces parpadeantes que a rato te marean de tanto cambiar. Música que no gusta, pero que terminas tatareando sin darte cuenta... sí, es como un lavado cerebral... quizás deba darle la idea a Mukuro... quizás podría sernos de provecho en el Makai..._

**-- Hiei, amigo! Sírvete una copa!—**Dice el baka.

**--Ya te dije que Hiei no bebe**.—Dice Kurama que tiene la costumbre de "protegerme" de aquello que encuentra demasiado peligroso.

_No digo alguna cosa. No hay para qué. Siempre es lo mismo. En alguna esquina estará Urameshi y el Kuwatonto tomándose las botellas que trajo la maestra Genkai. En el sofá estará Yukina y la ningen novia de Urameshi, llámese como se llame, hablando de "cosas de chicas", como suele decir Kurama._

_Y de allá para acá, Kurama viendo que todo esté bien. Genkai estará en la mesa del salón junto a la madre de Urameshi y la hermana de baka tomando y fumando esas cosas ningens. Yo para variar, siempre en mi rincón tratando de que el tiempo pase pronto... o por lo menos es lo que piensa la gente que cree saberlo..._

**--¿Hiei?**

**--Hm...**

**--¿Estás aburrido?—**Pregunta Kurama sentándose a mi lado por primera vez en la noche.

**-- Hm...** – Digo mirando a través de la ventana.

_Afuera el frío parece ser normal. No habría problema de dejar esta tibia casa, para salir a pasar el rato en alguno de mis árboles favoritos... lo confieso... tengo árboles que me gustan, aun siendo ningen y no tan buenos como los del Makai... No se puede tener todo en la vida, pero no me quejo._

**--¿Hiei?**

**-- ¿Hm?**

**--No me estás poniendo atención.—**Reclama Kurama.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó levantando una ceja, y mirándolo.

**--Yo... no quiero que estés incomodo... si te quieres ir, puedes hacerlo**.—Dice mirando por sobre mi hombro hacia la ventana con un dejo extraño.

**--Siempre dices lo mismo... y nunca me voy...—**Digo mirando mis manos.

**--Es que... siempre pareces en otro lugar.—**Dijo Kurama mirándome fugazmente.

**-- Sí... puede ser.—**Murmuró cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en el borde de la saliente de la ventana.

_Sentí que se removió a mi lado, y luego escuché sus pasos alejándose hacia la cocina. Abrí los ojos justo para ver su espalda perderse tras la puerta._

---------------------------------------

_**Todos los años hago lo mismo. Lo obligó a venir a las festividades... no puedo culparlo de sentirse ajeno a todo esto. Quizás este año no debí hacerlo, pero es algo más fuerte que yo... no podría estar tranquilo al saber que está solo en navidad. **_

_**Que tonto... sé que para él no significa nada, para mí no lo significaba como Youko... sólo cuando renací como humano lo conocí como algo importante... como una forma de tener a las personas que estimamos cerca... una buena excusa para ser feliz aunque sea por un breve momento... una buena excusa.**_

_**Salgo de la cocina hacia el pequeño jardín trasero. El cielo está despejado y se pueden ver las estrellas. El viento frío choca en mi cara, dándome una extraña tranquilidad.**_

**--¿Estás aburrido, Kitsune?—**Preguntan a mis espaldas.

_**Me giró sorprendido y notó a Hiei afirmado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de ser descubierto en algo malo...**_

**--Pues no... sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.—**Digo como respuesta.

_**Sé que él sabe que no es todo lo que quiere como respuesta, pero espero que la acepte.**_

_**Sonríe de medio lado como gritándome que sabe que miento, pero sólo eleva sus ojos al cielo como yo hace unos momentos.**_

**--Una fiesta ningen para dos demonios...—**Dice como pensando en voz baja.

**--Sólo es una buena excusa para estar con los amigos.—**Digo sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

**--¿Una excusa?—**Pregunta como para sí mismo.

Afirmó sin emitir palabras.

**--¿Necesitamos excusas para estar juntos, Kurama?—**Pregunta Hiei de pronto, provocando que le miré con confusión, ya que su pregunta parecía una especie de doble pregunta con ribetes inimaginables.

**--Yo...—**Traté de decir sin éxito.

**--Extraña visión de la amistad ningen... pensé que se podía estar con los amigos cuando uno quisiera.—**Dijo Hiei como hablándole a alguien más mientras se acercaba.

**-- Pues sí... yo sólo quise decir...**

**--Que se te hace más fácil teniendo una excusa de por medio.—**Dijo terminando mi oración con algo que yo no había querido decir, pero que si había pensado.

**--Hiei... **

**--Kurama...—**Dijo en respuesta.

**--¿Seguro que no tomaste nada de lo que te ofreció Kuwabara?—**Le pregunté.

**-- No tomaría nada que me diera ese baka...—**Contestó medio riendo. No pude evitar sonreír.

---------------------------------------

_Lo seguí. No sé porque, pero lo hice. Además que había de malo en ello. Estaba aburrido y era su culpa. Así que debía aguantarme por el resto de la fiesta o lo que fuera esto en su casa. Lo encontré perdido en las estrellas... era bastante común hacerlo..._

_Le hice ver mi presencia ya que parece que sus instintos están fuera de uso el día de hoy. Demasiado ningen para variar._

_Nuestras palabras se cruzan de forma extraña. No sé que quiero lograr, sólo sé que lo he perturbado con una de mis tantas preguntas..._

_Siempre dice que somos amigos, y que confié en él... no pensé que necesitaría una excusa para pedirme estar juntos en algún momento. Somos compañeros. Sólo tiene que pedirlo y yo estaré aquí._

_No es que vaya a hacer esto por cualquiera... sólo por él..._

---------------------------------

_**Hiei se quedó quieto viendo el suelo y noté que su rostro se puso pálido. Hubiera dado cualquier de mis preciados tesoros por saber que era lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante.**_

**--¿Hiei, pasa algo?—**Pregunté.

_**Levantó sus ojos y me miró de una forma extraña, como su buscara respuestas. No sé porque pero sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.**_

**--Creo... que ya debo irme.—**Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**--Tan pronto... pero aún...**

**--Ya lo decías tú... estoy aburrido y ya que me diste "permiso" de irme cuando yo quiera.—**Empieza a decir mientras me da la espalda.

**--No...—**Digo cogiendo uno de sus brazos con mis manos.

_**Me mira de forma confusa.**_

**--Pero tú...**

**--Sí, pero ya me arrepentí...** – Dije sonriendo.—**Además aún no te he dado mi presente de navidad. **– Dije tratando de darle un buen argumento a mi cambios de ideas.

---------------------------

_Esa es una buena excusa para retenerme, pero ahora quiero entender que es todo esto que parece que no acabo de entender y que tu pareces ya haber notado antes._

**--Vamos.—**Dices arrastrándome hasta la casa.

_Cuando entramos me dejas sentado en la cocina, donde no hay nadie, y vas a la sala... _

_Vuelves al instante con una pequeña caja dorada entre tus manos, y la dejas frente a mí, en la mesa._

**--Ábrela.—**Dices sentándote al otro lado, justo frente a mí. _Obedezco. Dentro hay un cristal blanco. No puedo evitar recordar el origen de todo lo que llamo Mi Vida..._

**--Gracias...—**Murmuro, pero sé que él me ha escuchado, porque sonríe de aquella forma que parece hasta luminosa...

**--No sabía que regalarte, hasta que la vi.**

---------------------------------

_**Veo que te a gustado. Era obvio, una gema de tu pueblo, no era para menos. Único y valioso... para alguien de las misma características.**_

---------------------------------

_Puedo estar confundido, pero creo que el zorro se ve algo más colorado... como se ve Urameshi cuando se le pasan las botellas... o será que me estoy engañando._

---------------------------------

"_**Oh diablos..."**_

---------------------------------

**--¿Pasa algo?—**Pregunto al notar que baja la vista.

**--Nada.—**Contesta volviendo a verse bien.

**--Yo también te tengo algo... pero deberás ir a tu habitación para verlo, ya que lo dejé allá.—**Digo parándome.—**Por mi parte, ya me voy.—**Digo hablando más de lo común, pero creo que se lo debo.

**--Bien**.—Dice poniéndose de pie también.

Y antes de salir por la puerta que va al jardín interior.

**-- Ah... y no necesitas excusas para que yo venga**.—Y salgo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

---------------------------

_**Mis piernas se sienten raras, por lo que me siento de nuevo. Se ha ido... no puedo dejar de pensar que es un día muy extraño y que hemos tenido dos conversaciones a la ves... una superficial y otra entre líneas... **_

_**Un regalo en mi cuarto. No lo pienso más y me dirijo a él. En el camino noto que los invitados siguen igual que siempre, riendo y diciendo tonterías.**_

_**Subo las escaleras con rapidez. Al llegar a la puerta la abro con suavidad y entro. Mis ojos viajan por la habitación hasta la mesita junto a mi cama. Sobre ella la lámpara encendida ilumina una flor... pero que digo, es más que una flor... es una flor sagrada del pueblo de las nieves... es tan difícil de hallar que se les cree un mito...**_

_**Pero está allí sobre mi mesita de noche, bajo la luz... magnifica y fragante... blanca y pura, como un sueño. Me acerco y noto que no es solo la flor, es la planta completa...**_

**--Genial.—**Digo al pensar que podré cultivarla para tenerla por siempre. Como un recuerdo sin fin.****

_**No estoy conciente de todo lo que ha pasado, pero ha sido un día tan lleno de sorpresas... **_

**-- Feliz navidad, Hiei**.—Murmuró a la nada.

---------------------------------

**--Feliz navidad, Kitsune**.—Les conté que mi árbol favorito es el que está frente a la ventana de cierto zorro de cabello rojo como el fuego... pues si no, ya lo saben...

**Fin**

**DARKCRYONIC**

Chile-2006


End file.
